


A Lady Fallen

by LouLor



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Charles Brandon is so pretty, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Let's re-write a scene!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLor/pseuds/LouLor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S2, it is the day Mary is told she's been declared illegitimate but rather than being informed by Thomas Boleyn, a much more caring friend of the family comes to bare the bad news.</p>
<p>Made from a mash up of Catherine's 'Sorrow' scene and Mary's 'being made illegitimate' scene in S2 and a little of a scene from S4</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady Fallen

Ludlow castle was cold as usual. The castle always felt cold and damp. This was the home of the lonely Princess Mary. Since her father's, the King, scandal with Lady Boleyn, Mary had found herself growing increasingly isolated. As a Princess she had no friends to speak of and her servants could no longer be trusted since they could be a Boleyn spy or even her father's informer. Princess Mary was left to wander the empty halls of her castle. Mary often prayed for her mother and that the King may soon abandon his harlot and return to his rightful wife but lately Mary's thoughts found themselves preoccupied with the same hope of many girls; Love.

Mary was 17, not a great age but still somewhat advanced for a Princess not to be married or engaged. She had once been promised to the Dauphin of France but alas that alliance was not to be. Oh how the memory of Val d'Or made her laugh, to think a little girl floored the brave Prince of France – though if that were an indication of their marriage, perhaps it was best they didn't marry. Then there was also her cousin, Charles the holy Roman Emperor. Mary was glad that union had not come to pass. She knew that the chance of marrying for love was slim but a marriage in the same age group would be nice... and preferably with a smaller chin!

It was late May and Mary was sat in the parlour. It was a fine room with fresh flowers and plenty of light. A fire idly crackled away, Mary had been reading but no word could hold her concentration. She had been trying to read Dante's 'Divine Comedy' but her mind kept wandering back to 'Tristan and Isolde'  
 _Such romance,_ she sighed,  _such romance that is not to be mine._ Mary laid her book on her lap, her hands rested on top to keep it from falling. Mary sat twisting her crucifix necklace around her small fingers in thought when a maid entered followed by a man.

"M' lady, the Duke of Suffolk" the maid announced though Mary needed no telling. She recognised Charles Brandon, her father's dearest and closest friend, immediately. She quickly got to her feet, putting the book on her chair, and felt her breath leave her completely. He was extremely handsome, a fine specimen of both masculinity and a good gentleman, she could not imagine a more perfect-looking man. Mary would be a liar if she denied that she ever thought of him as anything more than a family friend, it would be impossible for any woman to do so. Even if he had sobered from his roguish ways he was still irresistibly charming. Realizing she may have been staring a moment too long, Mary quickly gathered herself.

"Your Grace" She said offering her hand politely. Charles took it, and softly kissed it just above her knuckles.

"My Lady" He replied as he came out of the bow.

"How is your wife your Grace? Please sit" Mary gestured to the spare seat besides her own though she would not sit until her guest did likewise.

"She is well. However, I come here on business" He remained stood, his posture seemed uncomfortable. Mary could see that whatever he had been charged with was a heavy burden. He shuffled a little, his eyes darted away from Mary's, but finally he spoke.

"His majesty has ordered me...he has asked me... I am to inform you of the judgements made recently by his grace, the Archbishop of Canterbury. His majesty's marriage to your mother has been declared null and void. At the same time, his majesty's recent marriage to Queen Anne, has been declared legal and valid, her coronation took place in London this past week."

Mary remained still, silently taking in this troublesome news; she did not know which she felt more anger or sadness.

"From henceforth your mother will be referred to as the Princess Dowager of Wales" He hesitated, "and you must abstain from using the title of Princess but from now on must be known to all as Lady Mary. " Charles turned away from her and walked over to the window, he could not bear to tell Mary that she was being robbed of everything even though he thought she was fully entitled to the title of Princess.

"And what of my mother? May I see her?"  
Charles turns his head to look her in the eye, his expression baring the bad news.  
"May I not even write to her?"  
"Madam. Forgive me." His face was full of regret. There was an uneasy silence and the room grew heavy with sorrow. Mary could feel the tug on her heart, the sting in her eyes. She felt betrayed by her father; the father that had doted on her in her childhood had cast her aside like a used handkerchief. Could he be so brash? So unfeeling to his only daughter? It made her want to cry, and sob and wail tills the walls of her fine house fell down around her. Charles felt his breath catch in his throat. To see a great lady reduced so much pained him and it to have been done by his own words hurt even more. He wanted to move, something to reassure her, but he had no idea how she might respond and he did not wish to offend her.

"Then I shall never marry" With a whimper Mary swooned. Charles quickly caught her and held her close as she regained her strength. Mary let herself weep in his arms.

"My lady you ought not to say such things"

"But it's true" She let out a loud sob "It's true" Mary lent into him, resting her head on his shoulder

"My sweet lady." Charles forgot protocol and held Mary close, gently rocking her in his arms. "My poor sweet Lady" He kissed the top of her head. Mary pulled back.

"My Lady forgive me, I was too forward" He stuttered. She did not want to forgive him; Mary cut him off with a swift, hard, passionate kiss. She didn't care if he was married or that this was a sin, all that mattered to her at that moment was that he was there. Any other person to have bore that news she would have scorned and turned away with reproach but not Charles, not Charles. To her surprise and utter joy he kissed her back.

"Mary, we must not" He suddenly broke the wonderful moment but was quickly silenced again as she reached up and enveloped his lips before he could protest further. Mary had never experienced this much of any man; to feel strong arms locked around her, her senses bombarded with his unique masculine musk, a faint urge of need caught within the warm press of their mouths. It sent a thrill of anticipation tingling down her spine and she knew she never wanted to be without this feeling and, God willing, never without him. Reluctantly they withdrew, resting their forehead on each other's as the fire between them cooled to dull ambers. Charles stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb in silence.

"This cannot be Mary" At that he withdrew and bowed. "I must return to London" He turned to leave.

"Your Grace" Mary called after him. "Tell my father I know of no Queen of England save my mother, and I will accept no other except my mother"

"May the Lord bless and keep you, my Lady"

**Author's Note:**

> Total indulgence on my part but I always like this pairing and there's definitely some fondness in S4 (Just shave Charles' beard first!)
> 
> And if you've been wondering if this story sounds familiar it's because I'm also hosting this on fanfic.net


End file.
